life she never wanted
by amber4646
Summary: seras runs form a life she never wanted


She ran as fast as she could avoid trees jumping a log in her way never once looking back she didn't have to she could hear the sound of pounding paws on the ground the heart beat she could smell its breath .

she let out a sob as she ran from it she did know how she got her self in to this it was unfair she was only doing her job for her master because he asked it of her did she say no and now after all the fighting she was the only one left her home was gone every thing she loved was destroyed it was unfair to her and now she was running for her life from them they sent it after her to bring her back to hell she escaped with another how had been quickly captured but she got away use the prisoner to distract them and slipped away .

her master was dead she was her on her own now and she was not returning to hell ever agin she had something to live for she skidded to a halt stoping by the cliff edge looking down she turned and looked at her pursuer he was white with red eyes his breath was heavy as he glared at her she touched her swollen belly he changed formes and talked to her in her mind Fräulein come to me now and i will protect you .

she looked at him i will never go back to that place i would rather die then allow them to touch me agin i will ner allow them to harm my child she stepped back to the cliff he became frantic please come to me now i won't let them hurt you agin he held out his hand she looked at this blue eyes real concern for her she put her hand out but stopped as her child kicked and brought her back pulling her hand away no never and throw her self off the cliff the sound of rushing water down below droned out his howl as she dissaperd in to the inky black rapids .

5 years later

mommy mommy seras picked up her 5 year old as she ran out of preschool hello darling guess what i made today what she smiled and held up a drawing wow its beautiful can we go home she nodded and they climbed in to the car .

that night she sat on their porch looking out at the stars 5 years of peace they had yet to find her she had a new life and job every thing about her had been erased it tool a lot of money to do but she was able to accomplish it for the sake of lily she did and they were at peace she moved them to japan far away from the millenium and away from him the chip was gone every thing about her old like was gone and she was happy about it she still mourned sir integra ,and master pip had been forced from her and crossed over how she missed talking to him and Walter was still a trader he was the one how helped them capter her in the first place she growled at the thought if she ever saw him agin she would kill him sighing she went back in to the house and layed down by lily she was her only reason she was here and not gone the child held her heart .

mommy can we get this please sam looked at the colorful candy lily held up the pokey are you shure you want that yes put it in to the cart the little girl smiled they continued to shop sam stopped at the butcher and picked up pig blood and meat they went home .

she fed lily and let her go play she sat down and turned on the tv and relaxed with her glass of blood took a drink and looked out the window as a van pulled up she spit out her drink all over there they were the major Walter zoren and him the mutt capitan she dropped every thing they had to leave now she ran to there room and pulled out a suit case opened it money they were going to america she ran in to lily room we have to go now.

momma whats wrong we have to go now ok ok there was a knock at there forunt door she peeked out and growled he was standing there at her door how the hell did they find her she looked at lily come on she opened a portal as the door crashed zoren Walter and the capitan burst in as she was stepping throw he launched him self at her and all three crashed to the floor.

lily screamed let my mommy go she ran at capitan as he stud holding seras the little girl went crashed in to him the others whacked in shock as he went flying in to the wall seras stud next to her daughter and snarled leave us be get out of my home now captien got up and snarled lily looked at him and and mimicked him Walter pulled his wires and sam and lily were held

the major showed up behind them ah frauline it has been along time dont call me that he smiled and how is this little on he walked up to lily and touched her cheek lily snapped and sliced his hand open aka he back handed her if you know whats good for you you wont do that agin lily snarled at him showing her deadly teeth then dont touch me .

he turned to her well seras what will we do with you you ran from us took what belonged to me and turned my weapon agents its master she smiled she cant be controlled with out me you kill me she goes berserk on every one here did you really think i would make it easy on you fat man that i would roll over and allow you to take her from me she spit at him it landed on his cheek.

he looked at Walter and Hans take them now were leaving here seras and lily were released lily ran in to her mothers arms zoren pushed the two to the truck seras stepped in the capitan tooklily from her and allowed seras to sit he handed her back to her mother lily looked at him momma do i know him she groaned i will explain later just sleep for now love she looked at her home as it went up in flames .

lily woke to the sound of plane engines roaring she moved momma seras looked at her what were are we going back to hell love and what ever you do don't ever let than take how you are lily nodded yes momma seras looked around zoren and walter and the major were up front the captien was siting across from them whatching her every move .

he glanced down at lily how had fallen back to sleep next to her seras jumped as his voice rang out in her head she looks like me and you she acts like a were i will not let then harm her frauline she will be safe with me both of you will seras glared at him we were fine with out you before but you hade to find me did't you i want nothing to do with you at all i hate you and them if i catch you or any one near me or her i will not hesitate to kill you .

she held lily closer to her locking her arms around her daughter protecting her from everything around them .

hours later seras woke to being carried she knew they drugged her and lily to keep them quiet she looked up at the capitan and fell back sleep he brought them to his barracks the major allowed him to have one of the building to him self and hans turned it in to a decent size home for himself and seras and lily as soon as they found out she was alive they mobilized to go get her the doc was going to want to see the girl as soon as possible for health wise .

seras woke to different smells the feel of a soft bed under her she slowly got up lily was next to her she looked at her she needed the sleep seras looked at the door and moved to lookout no one was around she moved further out sniffing and listening for any thing waiting to attack them seras relaxed no one was here she jumped when a hand touched hers lily giggled it ok momma no one is here.

the little girl turned on the light and sqweeld momma look seras looked at the room it was made for a little girl every thing was pink dolls toys any thing she could want video games a computer and tv dvd player and videos can i play please no love we need to get out of here she pulled lily with her toward the door we have to go come on k seras opened the door only to be greeted buy Walter and zoren she pushed lily behind her and glared at them they came in Walter carried a pail with blood packets seras watched as they sat on the couch across from her and lily they didn't say anything the door opened ten minuets later Hans walked in with the doc he looked around Walter stud she was trying to escape with the girl Hans looked at seras how looked away the doc smiled

that would be impossible for them to do the chips we implanted would shock them till they passed out he grinned as seras paled and looked at her daughter and back at the doc he smiled now i need to take a look at you two lets go in to the room Hans followed the doc and the two girls hour later the y reaperd and the doc left seras flopped down on the couch zoren was gone but Walter stayed he went up to lily would you like to see you room little one lily grinned yes can i she grabbed his hand seras stiffened waiter looked at them she will be fine don't worry lily disapperd with him.

Hans sat across from her i can't leave can i he shoke his head no so im stuck here every thing i worked for is gone my home my life gone you took that from me agin can't you leave me alone she had a life friends we were happy he sighed you can be happy here with me seras snapped no we cant we are being held agents our will i cant use my powers without permission i hate you just leave us alone you didn't raise her she doesnt even know you just stay away

seras left him there shocked she went to lily room waiter was siting on the floor playing with her get out now he looked at lily and ruffed her hair i will see you soon lil seras slammed the door behind him

Walter patted Hans shoulder good luck seras wont forget any thing she's like alucard i trailed her for weeks she has no problem killing any one how gets in her way if any thing she worse than alucard she will protect her daughter with her life she worked for the yakoza mafia they called her when they needed some one killed i watched as she impaled her target slowly she enjoyed it this si not the women we know once is gone don't cross her path or her childs lily may seem incent but she's not her mother has trained her since she could walk seras brought her on every assassination she did the girl enjoys blood like her mother they will kill you so be careful he left Hans there to think it thru.


End file.
